1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for route planning and navigation using a portable communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many navigation products on the market today. Some products provide map data via software stored on CDs for display to the driver while others combine the map data with a GPS receiver connected to a separate computer which can determine and display the current location of the vehicle on a map display.
In such a system, the driver inserts the CD with the stored map software into a portable or vehicle mounted computer. The driver inputs a destination and the computer determines the current location using the GPS receiver. The driver can make a route plan based on the map database. Visual and audio output for driving directions may also be provided.
However, in these navigation systems, an extra computer is needed which requires high power consumption. In addition, the driver often must turn off and turn on the computer to resume navigation to conserve batteries. Furthermore, the CDs with the map data stored therein, cannot accommodate for ever changing road conditions, traffic jams, bad weather, etc. Moreover, such a video display is difficult to mount and may cause a safety hazard if the driver averts his or her eyes to view the screen while driving.